Struggling To Find Hope
by Lost.In.The.Sound.Of.Her.Voice
Summary: One day changes Brooke's life forever in the form if one Kyla Gordon. Can Brooke be the one to save her or will Kyla lose all her hope of finding a new life. Rated T for just now.
1. Chapter 1

**So here I am with another story. Don't worry I have not forgotten about "The perfect Life" I was just having a writers block with that one and I already had this one started so I thought I would get it out there for all you lovely readers.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

Chapter 1

Brooke stood behind her desk in Clothes Over Bro's. It was twelve o'clock and a quiet time in her store so Peyton had decided to go and get them both some lunch. Brooked sighed and leaned on the counter. Just as she rest her eyes the chimes rang on her door. A young teenage girl burst into Brooke's store, her eyes darted around the store and Brooke watched on in shock as the young girl ran round the counter and hid behind the desk.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You can't just burst in here!"

"Please" the girl looked at Brooke pleadingly "I don't know what they will do if they find me. If they come in don't…"

But the girl was cut off by the chimes on the door ringing for the second time in about a minute. Brooke shot her eyes up to the crowd of girls that had come in.

"I swear I saw her come in here! I'm telling you!"

"Em, can I help you?"

"Shut up bitch!"

Brooke was taken aback. What this girl was about 16, 17 and she spoke to Brooke like a piece of crap.

"Come on lets get out of here!" The group of girls trudged out of Brooke's store. "I'll get that weirdo if it's the last thing I do!" Brooke heard those last words as clear as day.

Her eyes came back to the girl who was curled up at her feet. She didn't even know her but she felt something for the girl. The teenager eventually stood up.

"Em, I'm sorry about that. Your store seemed a bit safer than the butcher across the road. I didn't really fancy being chased out of his store whilst he brandished a knife. But I think I could handle Brooke Davis chasing me out of the store with a clothes hanger!" Brooke laughed at the girl.

"A bit of a joker are we! So why were thay chasing you?"

The girl headed towards Brooke's door.

"You know, it doesn't matter. I'm not your problem. How about next time I'm in I'll buy a dress to pay you back?" Brfore Brooke could reply the girl had gone. Brooke ran out of the store to see if she could catch a last glimpse of the girl. She watched as she jogged in the opposite direction, she pulled up her hood and darted down a sidewalk.

Brooke was distracted by a familiar voice.

"Davis. What you doing out here?" It was Peyton with a bag of Chinese food.

"Em nothing. So what did you get me?" Peyton gave Brooke the Yeah-okay-you can't-lie-to-me face.

"Yeah right! What happened?"

"Ugh okay fine! I'll tell you but first I want my Chinese!"

* * *

Brooke told Peyton about her little ordeal that she hada just encountered.

"So, she didn't even tell you here name?" Brooke shook her head no. "Come on Brooke why are you so worried about her, it was probably some kind of joke."

"Peyton, I'm really worried about her. You never saw the look in her eyes. They were dull and lifeless. She seemed dead inside. And I'm concerned for her safety! That bunch of girls are not good news. She called me a bitch Peyton! A bitch! I am not a bitch!" Brooke was getting agitated.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I just don't see why you care so much."

"Because I care Peyton! She just fells lost. I feel something for her." Brooke sunk back down onto her purple sofa and dug into her Chinese. Brooke shot up from her seat causing Peyton to choke on her food!

"Oh my god. That's her! That's the girl!" Brooke rushed over to the girl as she gingerly walked in. "Hey. Your back."

The girl walked by Brooke and made her way to the counter. She went into her pocket and pulled out some money.

"I said next time I'm in I would pay you back, for letting me hide. So here you go." The girl dropped the money on the counter and for the second time that day headed for the door. But on the way past she was stopped by Brooke's hand on her arm. The girl flinched.

"Hey are you okay?" Brooke tried to look into the girl eyes but couldn't see past the hood of her hoody. Slowly Brooke raised her hands and dropped the girls hood. To her surprise the girl let Brooke reveal her face. Brooke gasped in shock. Peyton stood up and made her way over to the two knowing something was seriously wrong. Peyton also was taken aback by the girl appearance.

There was blood splattered over her face, her lip was swollen, as was her right eye and there was bruising down the right side of her face. Brooke cupped the girls face stroking her thumb over her cheek.

"Did they do this to you? Those girls that came in?" She simply nodded. "Come on lets get you leaned up. Yea?" Brooke placed her arm around the teenager's shoulder and lead her through to the back of the store. Peyton followed suit with the first aid bag. Brooke sat her down on one of the chairs she leant down in front of her and got the first aid bag from Peyton. She started to clean the girl up as gently as she could. Peyton looked at the girl in front of her, Brooke was right, there is something about the girl she did look broken.

"So what's you name?"

"Kyla, my names Kyla Gordon." Brooke smiled, at least the girl was talking.

"Gordon, isn't that a…"

"Scottish name? Yea I was born in Scotland but moved when I was 5 to Australia, then France and then America. Started in New York, then LA and now Tree hill."

"And how old are you?" Peyton asked in shock.

"17 last May." She looked older Brooke thought. "My dad was in the Oil business so we moved about a lot. I didn't mind at first seeing the world and all. My mom told me that America would be where we settled down so New York it was. But things changed, I changed, so my school changed. That's when it got annoying, moving schools, getting the same spiel from the teachers, trying to find friends. It sucked!" Peyton and Brooke just looked at each other in complete shock. They just got her whole life story from a teenager they had only known for about ten minutes. There was a good silence.

"So…I think that's my queue to leave. Thanks for cleaning me up. My mom will be worried so I better go. I'll see you around yea?"

"Wait you can't just leave, you just told two strangers your life story and your going to leave?" Brooke and Peyton got to there feet and followed the girl through the store.

"Well your Brooke Davis - Clothes Over Bro's creator and you are Peyton Sawyer - creator of Red Bedroom Records. You aren't really strangers." Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I get why you know her but me, really?" The girl laughed.

"I like my music, no, I love my music. Won't find me without my iPod in my pocket!"

"Brief getting to know you over guys. What's your mom going to say about your face? Those girls have to be punished for what they have done to you."

"I appreciate you caring, I really do, kinda forgot what it feels like" Kyla said under her breath. "But I gotta go I can't hide in your store all my life!" Brooke stopped herself from shouting out that she wouldn't care if she hid in her store for the rest of her life as long as she was safe! But she bit it back.

"Well as long as you know that I will always be here if you need anything. And I mean anything!" Kyla smiled.

"Thankyou Brooke and thank you Peyton. I know I was a bit forward in my life story but it's weird I just kinda fell like I've known you all my life." Brooke enveloped Kyla into a big bear hug, she really didn't want to let her go, she just wanted to keep her safe. "Right well I'm off. I'll catch you guys later yeah." And she was gone.

"That was weird Brooke. Why would a teenage girl of 17 tell us her life story?"

"I don't know Peyt. Maybe it was a cry for help. Whatever it was I hope to god we see her again!"

* * *

**So there you have it the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and it had you intrigued.**

**Please Review!**

**Oh and I will apologise in advance for the lack of updates as I will be jumping back and forth to each of my stories! Oh and I might as well put in a plug for my other story, if you haven't already read it then please do! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yes i am still alive! Sorry for lack of updates work is crazy busy! But since i am not feeling well you get an update!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

It had been a month since Brooke and Peyton had met Kyla and there had been no sign of her since. Brooke had tried to forget about her but she simply couldn't. Brooke had gone to Haley's to visit her cute little god son. Neither Brooke or Peyton had spoken to anyone about Kyla.

"So Haley, whats been happening with you?"

"Not much just trying to tame my English lit class. They know nothing about Othello but I guess that's my job. There is this one girl though, she started a few months ago, she really knows her English. But I'm kind of worried about her, she's finding it hard to fit in, she's really quiet and whenever I ask her about her family she closes me off. And the thing that worries me the most is…" Haley paused thinking of how to put it.

"Come on Hales, can't leave a girl hanging here, it sounds like this girl is in some trouble."

"…She was covered in bruises down the right side of her face…" Brooke froze. "…I really don't know what to do. Brooke? Brooke, are you okay?"

"What's the girls name? I don't suppose it's Kyla Gordon? Blonde hair, fairly tall, green eyes?"

"Yeah that's her, how's you know that?"

Brooke sighed knowing that she would have to let Haley know what happened.

"She came in my store about a month ago, she was hiding from a group of girls, she left, only to come back an hour later and beaten up, pretty bad too. She told me and Peyton her life story practically. She was born in Scotland but moved about a lot because of her dad's work. She eventually ended up here."

Haley sat back on the sofa and took in what Brooke had just told her.

"Wow, why do you think she came to you?"

"I honestly don't know, she didn't hang about long enough for me to ask, I wonder why she moved schools so much?"

"Well I did a little digging. Her dad died 5 years ago so moving from New York to LA, to here wasn't because of her dad's work. And she wasn't excluded, she just left. She hasn't stayed at a school longer than 9 months!"

Brooke sighed and shook her head.

"I haven't seen her in a month now, I'm starting to get a little worried about her. I know she's not letting you in but I don't suppose you could keep an eye on her, you know, maybe tell me if any new bruises appear and if she is even going to school?"

"Of course Brooke, maybe I'll drop it into conversation that Brooke Davis is my best friend, that might get her to open up to me a little, maybe just get her to trust me a little."

The girls were interrupted by running feet.

"Mama" Jamie ran up to his mom and straddled her into a hug.

"Hey Jimmy Jam, Aunt Brooke isn't feeling the love right now…"

Jamie jumped off his mom and bounded over to Brooke, she lifted him up over her shoulder and spun him around.

"…That's more like it buddy, so what's my beautiful godson been up to today?"

"Me and dad shot some hoops at the river court!"

"We sure did kiddo" Nathan walked over to his wife and kissed her on the cheek. "I don't know where he gets his energy from, what di you feed him this morning - a bowl of sugar? He's been hitting the walls I had to basically drag him away from the court!"

Jamie smiled one of his trademark grins. "Daddy's just not fit anymore, he's old!"

Brooke laughed "Hey, im the same age as your dad, are you saying im old?"

"But you wear makeup to make you look younger, dad doesn't!"

"No more Christmas presents for you mister!"

""Come on you, get in the shower you stink!" Nathan scooped Jamie up over his shoulder and carried him upstairs.

"If im not being called a bitch im being called old!"

"Don't take it to heart Brooke, that girl didn't really mean it, probably just a front in front of her friends you know. You're an amazing person Brooke Davis, don't let anyone tell you any different!"

Brooke hugged Haley "You're the best Hales, I better shoot, stores not going o run by itself."

"Brooke, I'll text you if anything else happens."

"Yeah, same her Hales. See you later."

"Bye Brooke."

* * *

**Sorry its short, there is a good reason hopefully i will get another update soon but no promises!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So the last chapter was short because i wanted these two in the same chapter. I hope you enjoy and pleas e review!**

I dont own anything!

* * *

Chapter 3

**Kyla's POV**

Life is so short.

People waste it by judging or hating someone.

People waste it by worrying or thinking too much about something.

You've got to live your life to the full or one day you are going to regret everything you have missed out on.

Don't care about what people say about you - be who you want be.

Take risks.

Do things you know you shouldn't do and think about the consequences later.

Live Life.

That's what I have learnt over the past five years , live your own life and that's what I am doing now, living the life, with nobody telling me what to do. Yeah okay its not perfect, park benches and libraries aren't the comfiest of beds but its better than living with a bitch of a mom. Just don't even get me started on her, she's out of my life for good, so there's no point wasting my breath on her!

So, here I am in Tree Hill, making a new start, hoping that I might actually be able to stay here for longer than nine months. And for once I think that actually might be possible without my mom being in the way.

Ugh, mom, she doesn't even deserve to be called that I lost everything because of her, I had some of the best people in my life when I lived in Scotland. They loved me for me, they would do anything for me and then that bitch shipped me off to another country and I miss them so much, I would do anything to see them again. I wonder if they ever think about me, if anybody actually cares. God, if they were to know that right at this moment I time I was walking the streets and sleeping on park benches - they would brand me as a hobo for crying out loud!

So, here I am, standing outside Clothes Over Bro's waiting to see if Brooke is going to come by. I just keep on walking up and down the street hoping she is going to turn up. I've seen her a couple of times but I have no idea what the hell I'm going to say.

But tonight was different. As I was walking down the street for about the sixth time that night, I saw her. She parked her car in front of the store and made her way into her store. I waited for her to put the lights on, I mean I didn't want to burst in there and scare her shitless. Okay I maybe waited for another fifteen minutes before I actually made a step towards the door and that was only because it started to rain.

I took a deep breath.

Live Life.

Its time for me to live up to my life statement.

Live Life Kyla.

I slowly but surely walked up those stairs that have become rather familiar in my new life.

I placed my hand on the door. Then I saw her. She was standing at her desk, her back to me. What was I thinking, why would she want me in her life. Who was I kidding like she's going to help me, an independent woman with a multi million dollar company, and me, a kid who lives on the street with nothing in her life.

That when the tears started. I am nothing. Nobody wants me.

I was about to turn and leave but just as I took my hand of the door, she turned.

Our eyes met. Her face turned from happy to one of concern. She took a step forward and I took one back.

I started shaking my head, silently telling her no, not to bother, why bother?

She took another step forward but this time my legs didn't move instead they crumbled, I fell to my knees and collapsed on the steps crying my eyes out.

I vaguely heard the chimes of the door and the sound of Brookes heals on the concrete. And before I could register anything else her arms were around me, pulling me close. It felt odd. Id never felt this in such a long time. Caring and loving. She pulled my head into the crook of her neck. She never spoke, I think she was to taken aback at me appearing at her store and breaking down, nut she didn't have to say anything, it was enough having her there.

I barely broke the silence with a whisper,

"Help me, please help me Brooke."

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

I was just another normal night. Little did I know it was a night that could possibly change my life.

I was heading to my store, like a normally would. Well okay not as normal as usual. Ever since Kyla had turned up at my store I hadn't got her out of my mind. So ever night I drove to my store I would take some detours and see If I could see her. If she wasn't going to come to me then I was going to find her!

So after my longer than usual drive I once again cursed myself for giving up. Haley still hadn't managed to get any more information out of the kid and there wasn't anything else in her records. But one thing she did tell me was that her school work was of a high standard, especially her English. So that's another thing I knew about her, she was a smart kid. But obviously not smart enough to turn up at my store again.

There was no home address for her, just her transfer papers from her last school which had her old address. One thing I could work out for myself was that she's had a hard life and it quite possibly still is hard for her.

I shook my thoughts from my head as I parked up in front of my store. There was no way I was getting this line finished in time if I didn't stop thinking about her. I did the usual, turned the lights on and dumped my drawings on my desk. I noticed something on my counter. I picked up the pink posted note and read the message. No surprise it was from her mother, Bitchtoria, telling her to get the line finished. I shook my head not quite believing my mother could be like she is.

And this is when my normal night turned out to be less than normal.

I turned around and recognised the figure at my door straight away. It was her. Yes she had came back. But my face soon turned to concern when I noticed the tears. Oh God.

I took a step towards my door but she retreated, she started to shake her head, no way was I letting her get away from me this time. I took another step towards her, what came next scared the hell out of me, she collapsed on the ground right in front of my eyes. I ran as fast as I could and threw my door open. I didn't know what the hell to do apart from comfort her. So that's what I did, I took her sobbing and shaking body into mine and I held her impossibly close to me.

It broke my heart to see her like this but what she said broke my heart even more, I heard the faint whisper in my ear, help me, please help me Brooke.

She was broken.

* * *

**So i thought i would put some POV's in just to mix it up. I will probably be doing more of these in the future.**


End file.
